Simplify the following expression: ${5p-3-2p-7}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5p - 2p} {-3 - 7}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {3p} {-3 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3p} {-10}$ The simplified expression is $3p-10$